Camping Nightmare
by fezakyuu
Summary: Hiccup goes on a camping trip with Toothless however they fly into a storm and become seperated because of it. While Toothless searches for him, Hiccup finds himself stuck in a cave inhabited by another night fury.
1. Chapter 1

_Camping Nightmare_

Getting started on the 'How to train your dragon' fanfic business before it becomes dead popular… :/

* * *

Hiccup was hurrying around the workshop, grabbing random things and stuffing them in his backpack, his teacher Gobbler was watching him every now and then, smirking at the various huffing noises Hiccup himself made and the squeaky noises his prosthetic leg made…

Hiccup was in fact preparing for tonight, he had been planning to go camping for a while now and the weather recently had been really bad, but today was proving that theory wrong, it was beautiful… He ran over to the workshop front and looked over at the blue sky with very few white clouds floating by… perfect.

He ran back further in the shop and noticed Gobbler still staring at him, seeming slightly worried.

"You do realize that the weather has been predicted to change later on?"

"What?" Hiccup replied "Have you even been outside today, it's probably the hottest day of the year, perfect flying conditions"

"Yeah, but the weather is unpredictable, a storm is heading towards the island, there's no way you'd be able to find a suitable camp site before the storm hits… think about Toothless as well"

"Toothless is a night fury, I'm sure if we fly just a little faster than usual, we will be able to make it to a suitable spot before the storm passes over"

"Hn, I'm still not so sure, I mean what would your father say?"

"Well he's not here is he? So he can't say anything… besides he knows I'm going on this trip and he trusts me" He paused and checked over his bag, making sure he had gotten everything from the shop, he had to hurry and return back home "And if we don't set off today, then I won't have enough time to do everything I want while I'm camping… and I know Toothless is excited about this as well, he kept me up half the night jumping around my room…"

"Fine Hiccup, I'm not going to deny your wishes, but just be careful, for your own and fathers sake… because I don't think he wants you coming back with your other leg missing…"

Hiccup let out a small chuckle after he finished checking over his things, just sothat Gobbler would realise that he would be safe with Toothless no matter what. He waved his teacher goodbye and ran through the door up towards his house.

Whilst going back over to his house, he couldn't help but glance up at the fluffy clouds that floated effortlessly above him… beyond that was the bright blue sky and the dazzling sun that shined down on the village. Gobbler had to have been wrong about the storm, it was rare seeing days this perfect… he was just happy that he had chosen today to go.

Meters before he reached his front door it crashed open with a hyperactive night furry who jumped out in front of him, running large circles around the shocked boy "Calm down Toothless, you'll have a nosebleed" He smirked at the remark and watched as Toothless came to a sudden holt and watched as his rider hobbled back inside to grab a few more things.

"Hey…" A sudden voice emulated from the wide open front door, Hiccup was immediate to turn and face the voice he knew as well as his fathers, Astrid was stood at the door frame, loosley weighing her side against it as she seemed rather upset, or even annoyed at something "Still going camping huh?"

"Yeah… pefect weekend you know" Hiccup went all shy as he usually did, too mulified by her looks of beauty and grace, wherever grace came into being a viking, beauty too was unusual.

"Hmm, so who are you going with? You seemed to have skimped on a few details when you told me about this trip a few weeks ago"

"It's just me and Toothless"

"I fought you might have made it a group thing, wouldn't that have been more interesting?" She almost sounded like she was trying to make him feel guilty for leaving the others out.

"Maybe some other time, but I need to spend time with Toothless because recently its just been like fighting off enermy vikings who have come from other villages and I get tired easier now because of my leg… so I think this weekend would be good for a little bonding"

"Hn, I supoose so, but are you sure it'll be okay? With your leg and all… you still find it a little difficult to walk and stuff"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry Astrid" He said, grabbing a few more things and making his way over to the door and outside to be beside Toothless who was waiting patienlty as ever.

Astrid turned to watch him as he strapped the various luggage onto the dragon's back, who didn't even seem affected by the vast amounts of bags and equipment, but all the while was staring back at Hiccup, the dragon was even more concerned for his rider because of his leg… but he made himself promise that he would protect him from absoultey anything over the weekend "Where exactly are you going to camp?" Astrid asked, moving the subject along.

"Not far, I spotted a really cool island a few miles up north the other day, it looks pretty interesting so I'm going to check it out.

Her expression soon changed, seeming much more concerned "But there's a storm coming from that direction"

"Well, Gobbler told me that one was coming, but he didn't mention from which direction… anyways, towards the north looks a lot clearler"

"Yeah but the weather can change instantly, it just takes a few minutes for dark clouds to appear, then comes the heavy rain, the thunder and lighting and who knows what else"

"Jeez, Is everyone trying to stop me from going today…" Hiccup replied, slightly aggigated. He jumped on the Saddle and placed his feet in the styrups and checked everything was working okay.

"I'm just looking out for the both of you" Astrid replied moments later, then suddenly leaving without saying her goodbyes or even listening to him any further.

Toothless turned his head slightly and whinned a little "It's okay buddy, she'll be fine… now, we should get going…"

At that, Toothless was straight up in the air, soaring at a top speed that almost made him invisible to even another night fury, but as they traveled the weather seemed to remain the same, there was no way it would rain when the sky was just this perfect… But he really didn't want to think about that… things always went wrong when he thought about it too much.

They were soaring at their top speed until Hiccup decided that maybe it would be better to soar at a regular, flowing speed… they had loads of time, they'd well make it to the island before the storm, if there even was going to be a storm… thought about it again "Hay Toothless, lets slow down a bit, I don't think we'll be any sort of storm anytime soon… we're pretty close now anyway"

Of course, when Hiccup said 'pretty close' he mean't another hour or so before they reached it, that time Hiccup had seen the island was only a breif sighting when they were flying home one night from delivering a message to a neighbouring viking clan. Toothless complied and slowled down a little to a simple soar, it was probably the regular speed for some of the larger Dragons, but he wouldn't argue… it was nice to relax.

But Toothless could now smell that storm cloud approaching… and it was getting much closer even at the speed he was travelling, too close in fact… it wasn't in sight yet, but it soon will be, they were travleing above the clouds to avoid any conflict with others. Toothless couldn't exactly tell Hiccup that they were flying straight for the storm, he couldn't take a different route because it would take longer and he knew Hiccup was tired because he was the reason he had hardly any sleep last night, or was even able to enjoy a lye in. He couldn't even show in his expression that they were heading straight for a storm… all he could do was hope that the storm was a light one.

About an half an hour or so later, Hiccup sighed a little and closed his eyes for a breif second… but when he opened them, it was as if out of nowhere, them storm clouds… the ones he had actually been worrying about all day… we a mere few meters away, it was one hell of a dense fog cloud, almost pitch black… like a lot of smoke… he could just about make out little flashes of lighting, he could even hear the loud thumps they made after they struck… he knew it was because he worried about it too much.

Toothless had been right, that storm cloud was in there direction, and in fact Astrid was right too… but he wasn't turning back, not know… what would be the point? They made it all the way out here, almost at paradise and he was going to be stopped by this? He thought that they'd just have to be extra careful when passing through.

"Our only option is to fly straight through, the fog cloud stretches too high above and there isn't enough oxygen for us to just pass over it, below it and we get the full brunt of the storm.." Hiccup said as the wild winds picked up and it almost knocked him off his saddle, so he gripped onto it as hard as he could.

Toothless didn't really want to admit that was their only choice… but in this crisis what else could they do but go through it? They could surley manage if they went through it fast enough.

Toothless picked up his speed once again and twisted and turned as careful as he could through the clouds… the occasional thunder noise and lighting flash freaking the poor Dragon out, Toothless was even finding it hard to concentrate because even though the Dragons are very good allies with the Vikings now, they still hated loud noises and being frightened…

As they proceeded further into the storm it got much worse, it was even more difficult to see, it was even hard to breath at some points, Hiccup could almost feel himself passing out… but he knew he had to try and get through it awake, Toothless needed his help to fly.

Toothless was doing his best to dodge every strike that nearly struck him, he was swaying everywhere and he had a lot of luggage on his back he need to keep secure, as well as his rider who was even more important to him than his own wings.

As Hiccup thought they were nearing the other side of the storm cloud, the lightning and thunder appeared to had stopped for the meantime, in this case they continued at their fast speed to clear the storm clouds completely without any dodging movements involved.

But as Gobbler had said, the weather is _unpredictable._Out of nowhere, a sudden bolt of lightning struck unbelievably close to the Dragons side, barley missing Hiccup's real foot, it caused Toothless to turn over on his side and stop completely in mid air, Hiccup was trying to regain control but Toothless was having none of it, he was completely over-whelmed by the sudden force and the blinding flash that had appeared out of nowhere in seconds.

Hiccup hadn't realized yet, but the sudden stop Toothless had performed caused his restraints to become unclipped from the ones on the saddle, he was lucky he had a good grip on the front of the saddle.

"Toothless, calm down!" Hiccup practically screamed over the roaring thunder that came moments after the strike, it caused Toothless to lose the last bit of his self control and he went completely mental as any Dragon would do from loud noises, he was flipping and turning while Hiccup was holding onto that saddle for dear life, god help them if they made it through.

Suddenly Toothless was itching to get out of this storm cloud and as fast as possible, but because he had bolted so quickly Hiccup wasn't able to adjust to the speed and his hands flew off the saddle and so did he, he shouted after Toothless, calling his name as loud as possible, even attempting screaming… but the Dragon had a mind of his own in this storm.

It took him a few seconds to realize but he was flying downwards and he'd lost complete control over himself, it was suddenly much harder to fly and he just couldn't keep in a straight line… that was when he fully realized that Hiccup was gone, his mind practically fell apart as he swerved his head round to look at the saddle… he'd actually lost Hiccup. He ground to a holt and gripped what had happened in his mind, he had suddenly stopped before, making Hiccup almost fly forward and his restraints unclipped, then when he flew off at incredible speed again Hiccup lost his grip and flew off the back, and he didn't even notice.

Toothless was swinging his head from side to side, trying to avoid the other bolts of lightning but he couldn't see a thing, nor did he know where exactly he had lost Hiccup because he was too busy going mental to care, another mistake he had made… he was so angry at himself that he knew he deserved to be falling out of control, it would be his lesson… he would most likely survive though, but his rider…

Well, he wasn't about to give up, with the last bit of control he had left on his body he lifted up his wings and instead soared downwards through the cloud, without a clue what he was flying towards or where in fact, but he had to find Hiccup at any cost.

"Toothless!" Another call came through, and Toothless found himself heading towards it, even though it was somewhat pointless because he still didn't know where he was going and this thunder was driving him insane, what with it striking without any sudden warning, lightning always came before thunder after all.

Then after a few more moments "Toothless! Toothless!" The screams came again, it almost sounded like Hiccup was being attacked by something… well it could have been the lightning but he was most probably falling and fast… and Toothless hadn't a clue where he was falling to, but he needed to find him before it was too late.

But then Toothless got a strange scent, it was salty and somewhat fresh… he completely cleared the cloud and found himself heading straight towards the ocean, unable to keep control of what he was doing he couldn't maneuver himself to instead fly towards the island just a little further back, where Hiccup had most probably landed since he couldn't see him falling… no human could have survived that fall, certainly not one in Hiccup's condition, but maybe there was a glimpse of hope, maybe he'd been saved by something or someone else… and he was alive, waiting for his Dragon to return to him…

If that was the scenario, then he would damn well make it to that island, flying or falling.

He titled his wings back and let the wind carry him backwards towards the island, that way his hand-made tail flew open allowing him more control as he flew backwards.

It was working; he was finally hovering a few feet above the island and thought of a decent way on how he'd go down, the thing was though… where exactly would Hiccup have landed? The island wasn't very big but is was full of lush tree's, water springs leading to the ocean and most likely some dragons here and there but it was like a maze if you didn't know your way around it… it would probably take days to find Hiccup in all of that…

He swooped down and allowed the wind to carry him, he continually hoped that his only close friend in the world was still alive, he would be completely and utterly lost without him, he relied and needed Hiccup just as he needed him. He came closer to the large pine like tree's and found it much harder to swerve from left to right; he also had to be sure not to rip his prosthetic tail wing as he'd need that to get himself and Hiccup home.

He turned his head to check on his tail wings, making sure the fake one hadn't ripped or been torn by the wind and tree's, but by doing so he hadn't seen the upcoming tree and he smashed face first into it, his limp body fell to the ground, slowly he lost consciousness but he tried his best to fight it, but with the pelting rain hitting hard against his scales, the roaring thunder messing with his mind and the pain from flying into that tree so hard was off-putting, maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Hiccup on the other hand, looked up as he awakened in a very dark, dingy and somewhat warm place, he could see a human shaped hole in what looked like the floor above, somehow the grass must have been very hollow as he fell from the sky and he ended up crashing through it into this cave sort of thing, it certainly seemed big from where he was stood though.

"Great… just great" He thought, he looked himself over and noticed that his prosthetic leg had been broken completely, so he'd have to get that replaced, he was covered in cuts and slowly forming bruises and he thought maybe he had a few broken fingers but apart from that it was nothing major, he really did get off lucky this time.

Or maybe not… as he looked to the side when he heard a weird low growl emerge from the darkness and then a pair of light green eyes.

* * *

Any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry I'm late updating, college is really taking up a lot of my time as usual…

* * *

As Hiccup continued to look over into the shadows the pearly whites of the creature's mouth begun to show too, its eyes were triangular shaped to show the creatures unhappiness of his presence in his home… but what could he do? It wasn't like he could get out considering how far down they were and he wasn't sure of any other way out from this weird cavern thing so he was practically stuck.

He could already tell this creature was a dragon and just from its eyes, it was definitely a night fury, up until now he believed that night furies were very rare and very hard to come by… but Hiccup seemed to be doing just fine in finding them.

"Shush…. It's okay" Hiccup added to calm the rogue night fury down, to show that he wasn't a threat, not that Hiccup could even be seen as a threat, he didn't even consider himself a proper Viking until his father decided to change their villages ways.

The night fury lowered its growl tone and little by little it stood out from the shadows, closing the distance between himself and the human before him.

Hiccup, being the scaredy cat that he always had and will be started to use his hands to push him away slowly from the upcoming night fury, who seemed about as angry as Toothless was when they first met, except maybe this one wouldn't mind in the slightest about killing a human child.

As Hiccup tried to look submissive as possible, showing that he was no threat what to so ever to the creature still didn't prevail as it stood over him, Hiccup could no longer move back because he was right up against the solid wall and on top of him was an inquisitive looking night fury.

"Nice dragon…" He said childishly but it didn't faze the creature one bit as it lowered his head and begun sniffing the boy carefully, from head to toe checking over it, the creature obviously wasn't dumb and neither was Hiccup as he knew this night fury had an idea that Hiccup had been around another night fury, they had a specific smell than other dragons and each one had its own kind of scent, what Hiccup hadn't realized was that it had been rubbing off on him for the past couple of months, Toothless probably knew but how on earth would the dragon be able to explain the fact that his rider smelt just like him?

An echoing rumble escaped Hiccup's stomach… realizing that he was kind of hungry and maybe a little bit thirsty, the dragon backed away slowly like it had seen or smelt something is disliked but instead the dragon now seemed much more complacent and calm, just as Toothless would be with his wide green eyes looking over him caringly.

Hiccup begun fidgeting in his spot since he felt a little better now that the dragon had backed away and was now sitting down watching over him move.

Hiccup was moving his hands to his back and then he realized one more thing, he had lost his backpack which contained valuable sources like food, water and sheets for sleeping… everything else was strapped to Toothless like his tent and other things he really needed, this was bad.

He started frantically searching himself in case he had stored any food in any of his pockets, he knew what Toothless was like when he was hungry and since he couldn't fly without Hiccup's help then he'd obviously start to steal the human's food.

"Damn" Hiccup muttered to himself, leaning back against the wall when he knew it was pretty hopeless at this point.

The dragon tilted his head to the right and wondered what was wrong with him, but when another roaring rumble emitted from his stomach he pretty much grasped that he was hungry.

He gave one quick last glance at the human in front of him before taking off down the large cavern which obviously did lead to somewhere as Hiccup had thought, how else would the dragon have gotten down here?

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Hiccup yelled after him, but he was gone which in turn made Hiccup slump himself against the wall again and sigh to himself, his first camping trip and already it was pretty much ruined.

***

On land, Toothless was finally coming to, he awoke with a startle upon hearing the strange and somewhat new noises that other animals on the island were making, he was quick to his feet, shaking off the terrible pain his head was receiving and drastically looking around in case he could spot Hiccup anywhere close.

Luckily he had managed to keep a lot of his humans stuff on his back, which would be handy to keep for future use when he finally found Hiccup, he wasn't going to leave without him or give up looking for him.

Whilst our favorite dragon was thinking where to begin looking he was drawn to a very familiar sound, one which only night furies made to show they were around, he looked up and spotted it flying very high above the island with what looked like a very tantalizing fish in his mouth.

Toothless heard his own stomach rumble a couple of times and he couldn't help but lick his lips at how good that fish would taste at a time like this…

But he reminded himself that he couldn't and wouldn't get distracted by a mere fish… even if it did look delicious, but Hiccup was his main priority.

So why was he walking in the direction the other night fury was flying? He just couldn't stop himself, so then he decided, maybe if he had something to eat first then he would be able to concentrate on finding his rider.

As he made his way over to a small lake in the centre of the island which was literally bursting with fish he could easily take his pick since they all seemed very fresh and individual in style and size.

After picking out a few of the fish from the lake and chucking them to the land he helped himself to a quick meal while thinking about that other night fury from before.

Without realizing that night fury had come and landed by the lake himself and was now picking out more fish, but it seemed very picky, usually dragons would eat what they were given… well except eels but Toothless had never come across a picky dragon or was there a reason?

Toothless, after gobbling down all the fish he had caught and feeling very full walked over to the other night fury and stopped just beside it, looking over him cautiously and wearily.

The other one looked up when he noticed Toothless stood aside him, he too looked over that one with cautious eyes, usually night furies preferred to be alone and rarely ever spent time with another except for mating purposes but something was drawing Toothless to this one… something was familiar.

When he noticed that his smell was somewhat like Hiccup's, Toothless assumed the worst like this dragon had kidnapped him or was going to eat him with a side of fish… so immediately Toothless was straight into growling, flaring his teeth and keeping eye contact on the other creature… though he better not decide to take off… then Toothless would be in a mess, so just in case he took record of what this night fury smelled like, which was like Hiccup and as usual, like fish… so he'd just have to make do with that for now.

The other dragon did exactly as Toothless did, flaring his teeth, nostrils blazing, fire burning in the pit of their stomachs… almost ready for a fight except the other dragon stopped what he was doing all of a sudden when he realized this dragon across from his smelt exactly like the boy he had found in his cave and the boy he had found smelled exactly like this dragon he had met.. which was fish and human

The other dragon picked up the raw fish and into his mouth carrying it along with him and then motioning for Toothless to follow, maybe this dragon knew where Hiccup was? It had certainly realized that Toothless couldn't fly because he was missing a tail wing so it was indeed nice of him to walk him there instead of flying, even though it would take much longer.

***

Hiccup bake in the cave was practicing hopping on one leg, by now he was up on his foot and moving around the dark cave with little light being supplied through the hole he had made above ground, he also thought that maybe some of his belongings had dropped through the hole with him or some of the food was lying around somewhere, at this point he didn't care… he was just so hungry.

Moments later he was back on the floor, feeling very tired and cold and all he had to keep himself warm was the clothes he wore.

He even would have fallen straight asleep if it weren't for the dragon who owned this cave had shown up, with another dragon following by his side. Hiccup thought it to be strange as to why the dragon were walking, he thought night furies of all dragons to be the laziest and therefore fly everywhere, but it didn't take him long to realize that the dragon following behind was infact Toothless who recognized his rider from the strong smell before Hiccup even knew they had entered the tunnel.

The two shared a very happy and comforting moment when Toothless bolted over to Hiccup's side, licking his face up and down and generally making sure he was okay, he even looked very concerned when he noticed that part of Hiccup's prosthetic leg was missing which caused him to whine for him, almost telling him to be okay and that they would make it through this, and Toothless was going to make sure of that.

But it was going to be much harder than that, since Toothless no longer had a prosthetic tail wing and Hiccup no longer had a prosthetic leg meaning they were both grounded, literally speaking.

"It's okay buddy, we'll just rest here for the night and we'll figure something out in the morning" Hiccup smiled, even more tired than before as he yawned straight after.

The other dragon who felt a little lonely and left out approached the other two cautiously, handing the food down to Hiccup in which Toothless wasn't the least bit happy with as he growled him off "Toothless" Hiccup scolded "It's okay, he's just being friendly" He added "It was nice of him to bring us food and for him to show you where I was, otherwise you would have been searching all night and I would have been worried sick" Well, Hiccup assumed Toothless would have been searching all night, or he would have been eating all the fish he could find on the island.

Toothless felt a little hurt but abided by it and let the other dragon give his human some food and even allowed Toothless to take a few nibbles of it too, of course if he took too much he'd just spit it back out onto Hiccup's lap who looked disgustingly surprised, of course Toothless knew that he didn't like it… he just liked to tease him.

From looking out the hole in the ground it was getting pretty late, the sun had by now set fully beneath the horizon and darkness was setting over the sky, even the stars in the sky started to shine brightly.

"Thank god you have some of the supplies" Hiccup added finishing his last fish off and then using the wall behind him to help him up onto his foot and over to Toothless's back to check what he had left, in which he found some water, spare clothes, maps and such, his notepad and pencil, his tent and a few cooking utensils, but as he thought before most of the food that would have lasted a day or two and the covers he would have used to keep himself warm had gone along with his bag, so tonight he'd just have to make do, there was no point in putting up the tent if he'd just be just as cold as sleeping outside it.

"Hay Toothless" Hiccup added looking over at the other dragon who seemed to be getting cozy in the soil and slowly falling asleep, just as he would be doing soon enough "I think we should come up with a name for our new friend here"

Toothless didn't much like the idea, he knew that once something had been given a name it was from then on given a soul and that meant it was much harder to get rid of them but he wasn't going to disagree with his riders wishes, he was just happy that he had found him once again and that they were now back together as they should be.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless to see if he agreed with him and he took the still, cute face look to be a yes.

"Hmmm… I think something like Prowl will suit him, since he always seems like he's stalking everything"

Hiccup smirked at how the other dragon seemed to smile once he heard he had been given a name, Toothless however didn't like the look of that one bit, was there going to be some kind of rivalry going on between them from now on or something?

"Anyway Toothless, would you mind?" Hiccup said changing the subject to more of a dire sleeping matter, his dragon friend helped him down to the ground as well as covering him with one of his large wings, keeping him warm with that and using his other to place underneath his little body, Toothless didn't mind Hiccup taking all his heat away, in fact he was the only human he'd allow such contact with him, anybody else was a no-no and he was also going to make sure that this 'Prowl' dragon that Hiccup had named him as was not going to be giving this sort of contact to Hiccup either.

Toothless couldn't even let himself fall asleep considering how tired he was from the long day, mainly because he was worried incase Prowl did anything to Hiccup while he was asleep, he wasn't sure exactly how Prowl felt about dragons and humans living and being together so he wasn't sure what to presume really, he just wanted to be extra vigilant just in case, he even tightened the grip where Hiccup was resting between his wings, Hiccup wasn't leaving the comfort of these wings for anything tonight.

* * *

Like?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning began a little differently than usual... for Hiccup that is. Instead he was woken up by** two** night furys today... but none the less the sleep had been worth while, regardless of what time it probably was. He had slept the whole nigth through without any disturbances and he was very comfortable wrapped in the wings of his friend.

Although he did have an inclin that both the night furys were by now wide awake, staring at each other quietly and sternly, but Hicccup decided to himself that he wouldn't interfere... but he couldn't help but feel like he was being fought over...

He felt a gentle breeze wash over his face and it gently swayed his hair, he could tell that Toothless was once again sniffing him and trying to awaken him from his slumber, but Hiccup was already awake, so by now he was able to open his eyes widley, yawn and attempt to stretch out his arms and leg.

"Morning you two" He said stretching, by now Toothless had opened up his wings and helped him to stand up although he did need to lean on Toothless for now until he was able to make a temporary leg for himself.

Prowl and Toothless were also by now stretching out from head to tail, yawning away as they had woken from their sleep, whatever sleep Toothless was able to have last night, he had spent most of it worrying that Prowl was going to do something, he seriously did wonder why Hiccup trusted others so fast and easily, for a dragon it took a lot to trust others.

"What's for breakfast?" He joked, both dragons looked at each other before turning their heads towards the pile of rotting fish corpses on the dead end side of the cave, Hiccup smiled weakly at it while Toothless and Prowl looked at it with hungry eyes, but were also lookng at Hiccup sorrowfully "You guys eat it, i'll find something later" Hiccup added, propping himself down on the floor and watching as Toothless walked over to him, snuggling his head to the boys chest "No... Toothless, it's okay" He smiled "Just eat it, you don't have to save me any either" He wouldn't particually want it anyway, not when it was rotting in the first place, then swallowed by a night fury and a few seconds later spat back up for him.

The night furys glared back at each other silently before they both pounced onto the pile of dead fish they had collected yesterday, by now not even closley edible for a human.

Toothless couldn't bear to eat near Prowl, so instead of fighting over what was there, he grabbed what he could and carried it away from the pile and allowed Prowl to finish off the rest.

Toothless sat next to Hiccup after dumping the few pieces of fish he collected on the floor and begun gulping down one fish at a time, Hiccup wondered how fish even tasted to a dragon if all they did was swallow them without chewing, surely the stench must linger in their mouths for a long time, he didn't even want to imagine how much it took to stomach the fish, to be honest he was really starting to get fed up of fish, there had to have been other sources of food on this island.

It didn't take long for both dragons to completley finish eating and clean themelves up, when they were done, Hiccup thought it was about time they went outside and explored, that was the whole reason they came here in the first place.

"Toothless, what do you think? Should we go take a look around?"

Hiccup could tell from the overly wagging tail and his hyperactive demanour that Toothless was currently portraying, was definitley a yes.

"I suppose we'll be walking though" Hiccup added, looking at Toothless's missing wing tail "No matter, I suppose I can make a supplementary one..." but then, Hiccup remenbered "Wait, if we can find the rest of the equipment we lost, I have a spare tail wing for you, it's not much but it should be enough to get us home as long as we don't run into any more storms" He laughed.

Toothless helped Hiccup onto his saddle and begun walking out of the cave, except Hiccup halted him a few seconds later, noticing that Prowl looked a little down, or left out sort of speak "Wait, lets bring Prowl with us" Hiccup added, Toothless quickly turned his head, if he could speak at that moment he'd be crying 'no' every milisecond, but all he could do was growl at the other night fury who he accused of trying to steal his rider away from him.. "Now now, don't be like that... he can show us around and we'll be able to find our way back quicker"

Toothless rolled his eyes and accepted the inevitable, Prowl was by now jumping over to them with joy, just as any hyperactive night fury would, Hiccup couldn't help but smile and allow Toothless to continue out of the cave with Prowl walking next to them.

The cave felt much longer when you had to walk, not that Hiccup knew, he'd taken a shortcut and had gone straight through the floor of the cave.

Once they were outside, Hiccup was greeted with a glorious amount of sunshine, in which he couldn't help but take in all at once, it was much better than being inside that dark, stuffy cave.

He looked around the tropical paradise and loved every aspect of it, the bright colours, dazzling creatures and enchating smells, it was certainly an island like no other and Hiccup had never expected to come across such a magical place considering where he lived and what the rest of the world was like, which was exactly like what his island was like.

The only smell that was off-putting was his, he smelled horribley of sweat, damp clothing and raw fish... then he remenbered that if there was a good supply of fish then there must be a valley or a lake somewhere "Toothless, lets go to the place where you got all that fish from" He said, also looking at Prowl when he said it so that they would both know where he wanted to go first.

If there was such a lake then he'd be able to have a quick wash, he wasn't particually bothered by the fact that there could be alot of fish in the lake, he had been swimming in all kinds of lakes with much worser kinds of fish.

The dragons clearly understood his request and begun walking in the direction of the lake, with Prowl leading. Hiccup was wondering why he wasn't flying though, he though that if a dragon could fly then thats what it would do, Toothless didn't have a choice anymore, if he wanted to fly then he needed Hiccup to fly for longer periods of time and yet Prowl who seemed like a very impatient dragon still continued to walk with them instead of leading the way there through the skies.

"Prowl, you don't have to wait for us you know, you can fly on ahead if you want, I'm sure Toothless will be able to track you" Hiccup added, catching Prowls attention instantly, but still it didn't swade the dragon any more and he continued on walking ahead, Toothless growled to himself that he had declined the offer, whatever kind of offer that was supposed to be, it seemed that he'd never be rid of this other dragon... this dragon that Hiccup had decided to call Prowl.

After roaming through all kinds of woodlands, bushes, plants and grasses they finally reached the large lake in the center of the island, it certainly was in Hiccup's eyes a paradise, it almost made him forget that it actally snowed for nine months and then hailed the other three, he was after all still in the meridian of misery, but still... this island had to have been some kind of fluke, it was just _too_ perfect.

But heck, he wasn't going to complain, sure things might have started off bad with the storm and things, but now everything seemed peachy.

Hiccup carefully shifted off of the saddle and looked around before looking at what he had left to work with, meaning what was left of the supplies that Toothless had managed to keep on him.

Thankfully, he found a couple of towels to dry himself off with when he was finished and he now had a place to keep his clothes safe while he bathed.

"Okay, Toothless look after the things would you?" He asked, it was sort of a rhetorical question, he didn't really require an answer because he already knew that Toothless would look after the stuff anyway, he wasn't much of a swimmer.

Hiccup had to sit down to be able to take of his clothes, if he attempted it whislt stood up without his prosthetic leg then bad things would've happened...

So once he was bare to the bone he had Toothless help him up and back over to the lake, thing was that he couldn't test the water first, which was even more effort since he now had to sit back down and use his real foot to check it and thank god he did, it was a little cold, but that just made it more refreshing.

He scooted slowly into the lake, all the while whishing that he still had his real leg so that he'd be able to run and jump in.

He hissed and yelled at the cold water hitting against his warm skin, at the time Toothless was making himself comfortable at the side of the lake, resting himself gently on the floor and nestling his head on his front legs.

Prowl on the other hand watched from the same aspect, he too was lying down watching the human wash himself and occasionaly dunk under the water, he had to admit it did look fun, Hiccup seemed to be enjoying himself, so maybe Prowl would too.

So at that, Prowl was up on his feet and storming into the lake over to Hiccup who was looking over like Prowl had been spooked by something, but then he realized that he probably just wanted a swim too or something.

Toothless looked over with disgust withered on his face, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared, he watched Prowl nudge Hiccup against his back and chest and all Hiccup did in reply was giggle and laugh, trying to push him away to allow himself to wash, but the dragon just seemed like he wanted to play, which Toothless hated even more.

In an instant of seeing something he didn't like, which was Prowl, licking Hiccup on his cheek was probably the stupidest thing because instantly Toothless was up on his feet, growling like no tomorrow, flaring every tooth in his mouth, Hiccup looked over and had no clue what was wrong with him, he thought he might have felt left out.

"Well, If you come in, who's gonna look after the stuff?" Hiccup replied to him, Toothless continued to growl as Prowl smirked as he could; feeling like he had won this time, even though Hiccup had no clue what was actually going on, although his theory about being fought over was jumping back and forth.

Toothless continud to growl until Hiccup was forced to swim out of the water and calm him down. Hiccup had to admit that he was a little annoyed, he was enjoying the wash and bonding with his new friend Prowl and Toothless had gotten all jelous and ruined his fun.

Hiccup dried himself off with a towel and placed a new set of his favourite outfit on, Prowl was still in the water catching fish by the second, he was a very good fish catcher from what Hiccup could see.

"Anyway, we should probably get a move on soon and look for our stuff" Hiccup added, after so Prowl came out of the water and gave all the fish to Hiccup to look after since he had the bags to put them in, Toothless couldn't even look at him he was so disgusted, how dare he suck up to his human like this, he was just blantantly looking for attention from him and if it was anything else then Toothless would be really vexed.

Hiccup hopped onto the saddle, at least he still chose to ride on his back, that was a good thing, although that was probably next on Prowl's agenda, getting Hiccup to ride on his back, he had already noticed that Toothless couldn't fly with one of his tail wings missing, so he'd also figured out that Hiccup played a major role in helping him fly too, so he wondered how Hiccup would feel flying on a dragons back that didn't need help in flying...

"Prowl, how about you take a look around in the sky and we'll search down here, if you find anything let us know" Hiccup smiled, Prowl nodded and took off into the sky like a bolt of lighting, he was incredibly fast, but Toothless reckoned that was him just showing off and it worked as Hiccup said "Wow!" when he felt a strong breeze hit him from the take off.

Toothless rolled his eyes and moaned as he walked towards the dense forest, he could just about remenber where he had landed last night and he figured that would be the best place to look first.

Prowl was patrolling the skys, searching for any sign of human lugage, he decided to fly closer to the ground so he could get a better look at things, so far he found no trace of anything.

They weren't particualy having much luck on the ground either; Toothles had managed to find the way back to his crash site and still found nothing. But none the less, he followed the trail he created whilst crashing down, which mostly consisted of flying through trees.

Hiccup was keeping quiet and looking around, he was pretty suprised that Toothless hadn't hurt himself from the crash, although he had crashed a fair few times before this, but this time seemed like the worst.

Hiccup's eyes were caught by the sight of something very familiar, which he recognized as his bag, hanging out through the top was the spare wing for Toothless that couldn't fully fit in the bag.

Hiccup pointed at its location to help Toothless locate it as well, the only problem was that the bag was lodged in a tree very high up and neither of them would be able to reach it.

The coincidental thing was that Prowl was just flying over, so before he was out of sight Hiccup called after him and waved at him to come and land beside them, in which he did so with style and speed.

"We found the stuff Prowl!" Hiccup added happily "The only thing is that it's up in that tree" He pointed again "And we can't get to it, so would you mind?"

Prowl nodded in reply and it took him mere seconds to retrieve the bag successfully, all the while Toothless was helpless, he felt so un-needed when he couldn't fly or do things other normal dragons did, like fly and hunt properly.

Hiccup jumped as best he could off the saddle on Toothless's back which was still lucky to be there after everything they went through yesterday. He took the bag from Prowl's mouth and had a quick root inside, in which he found the spare wing, food that was better than fish, as well as a spare leg, in which he didn't remenber putting in, but guessed that Gobbler had put it in just in case.

When Hiccup found the two things he needed most which was a spare wooden leg and a spare wing for Toothless he couldn't help but hop with joy and give Toothless a quick hug around his neck, in which after doing so when Hiccup wasn't looking Toothless stuck his tongue out at Prowl and smirked, now the tables had turned, Prowl realized that getting that bag was a bad idea after all.

Firstly before anything else he had to attach his spare leg, which took only a few minutes, but since he hadn't really done anything like this before it was a little confusing and somewhat painful, thank god Goobler had also left some tools as well, the leg had to be stiched back on tigthly in order for it to work properly as a leg and luckily Hiccup had been shown how to do it correctly because of Gobbler.

The dragons took a time out and rested in the shade of the trees, since finding the bag they had moved a little distance away from Toothless's crash site and were now happily enjoying the songs the birds created.

Hiccup was by now re-attaching Toothless's wing and Prowl was getting more worried by the minute beacuse Hiccup was just one step away from leaving when the wing would be attached and he was poewerless to do anything against it, he couldn't fight Toothless without Hiccup trying to intervine, he could even get hurt, plus he wasn't sure how strong Toothless was or how protective he was of Hiccup, although that last part did seem very obvious enough that he was _very_ protective of Hiccup.

"Okay, nearly all set buddy" Hiccup added, attaching the wing and using a spare rope from his bag to create the steering effect over the wing.

Toothless was happy feeling that he could now fly again, with Hiccup's temporary leg and Toothless's temporary tail wing; everything was going okay... they just needed to test it.

Hiccup jumped back on the saddle and got himself into the right position, he felt kind of lost over the past day without being able to fly, it was certainly a much better way of getting around now, but it felt new or weird suddenly being able to fly again, but in actuality he was just lucky that he found his bag and that he remenbered he had a spare tail wing for Toothless, he was even more lucky that Gobbler had put a spare leg in for him, he'd certainly have to thank him when he returns home, although he isn't going to say what for exactly because this is all going to be Hiccup's little secret.

* * *

I would have written more, but then I'd be diving into the full plot too soon. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait xD

* * *

With one single jump in the air Toothless was away, flying above the island in the sky, where he felt more at home. Following behind was a jealous Prowl, who could see Hiccup was enjoying himself.

From the air the Island didn't look big at all, but that didn't stop it from looking so magnificent and beautiful. Toothless swooped down below the clouds to fly closer to the tree tops. Hiccup was looking around for interesting things, as well as occasionally looking back at Prowl to check that he was okay, of course to Hiccup he seemed okay… but really the poor Night fury was dying inside that a dragon with a missing wing tail was doing better at impressing Hiccup than he was.

With that thought, he moved and flew beside Toothless, in which when he noticed he narrowed his eyes, thinking the other was up to something.

He moved other to the right so that Prowl was out of his and Hiccups reach incase he did try anything, Hiccup did notice that there was something wrong between the Dragons but didn't press on in, like they could tell him anyway.

His attention was next brought to the vast fields of fruit trees down below, from apples to coconuts. His happiness could not be expressed through words or anything else. "Toothless!" He yanked at the saddle "Down below ,land somewhere around here" Toothless wasted no time in complying and quickly set down upon the soft green grassy ground in which he and Prowl could not help but roll and play in. Hiccup had forgotten about all the techniques that he had acquired from Toothless during the matches against the other Dragons, he'd especially forgotten this one, it was very funny watching them roll around uncontrollably in the grass.

"Uh guys?" He said after they had been rolling around for quite a while. Instantly they both stood up and acted like none of that had just happened. "I'm going to need your help picking some of this fruit…" Hiccup added, the two dragons looked around and noticed that some of the trees were quite tall, so Hiccup was going to need a lot of help.

He firstly started collecting fruit that was closer to the ground but still hung from the tress. Since Toothless and Prowl weren't so interested in fruit they decided not to help so much on this part since Hiccup was managing to reach most of the fruit. But as he came to one of the apples he was picking, he noticed a Caterpillar crawl out from a small incision it had made in the apple. Hiccup looked at it with wonder and amazement, watching it crawl from the apple to his hand moving extremely slow but in a very odd Caterpillar way.

Toothless noticed Hiccup looking at something strange so walked over to gaze inquisitively at the furry green thing. Realizing it was alive and he was hungry, he licked it up off Hiccup's hand and swallowed it alive. Hiccup was left speechless and a little peeved. "Toothless!" He wined "Why would you eat something like that?" He went silent expecting a reply, but the Dragon just tilted his head and stared right back at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed "Never mind" And he turned back around and continued searching for other pieces of fruit that hung closer to the ground. However, his search was getting harder as he had picked most of the good fruit by now and all that was left was rotting pieces.

He noticed a very few good pieces of fruit further up in one of the tree's, but no matter how far he stretched upwards he couldn't reach. "Toothless" He called out to his Dragon, a few seconds later the Dragon was stood next to him, staring up at the surprisingly good-looking fruit above him. Of course he could reach them, but he didn't really have the claws to pick things, so instead he slid his head between Hiccups's legs and lifted him up, balancing him carefully on his large head. Hiccup was a little shocked and surprised but it was a good idea. "Thanks buddy" He smiled back down and begun picking the fruit as fast as he could.

Toothless moved his right eye to look at Prowl, watching with a jealous look written all over him. Toothless couldn't help but feel like he had gotten his revenge for before. When Hiccup was done he patted Toothless on the head and said "You can lower me now, I think I have enough from this tree" Toothless lowered his head slowly and gave Hiccup time to get up and adjust back to walking.

Toothless walked back over to Prowl and lay down next to him. It wasn't over yet though, Prowl could still one-up Toothless, he just had to be ready to jump in at any time.

Prowl's attention was caught when he noticed Hiccup just staring upwards at a large coconut tree, probably thinking of a way to somehow reach them. Hiccup then looked back at Prowl and motioned his hand in a way of asking him to come over. Prowl complied and ran over to be beside him, watching him continue on looking up at the large coconuts hanging from the top. "Prowl, I was wondering… do you think I could sit on your back while you fly up there? I figured it would probably be easier with you since you can fly on your own and you can probably hover better than Toothless"

Prowl, knowing exactly what Hiccup was saying turned to his side and presented his back, signaling that he was allowing Hiccup to sit on him. "Thanks" He said in return, sitting himself on Prowl's back and attempting to grip onto the hard skin of his neck. "Take it easy Prowl" Hiccup warned as they took off upwards.

All the while Toothless looked at Prowl with utter disgust and rage in his eyes, if he could he'd fly on up there, rip Prowl to pieces and fly back home with Hiccup on _his_ back. Quiet growls left the creeks of his teeth when he noticed Prowl looking straight back down at him with a smug look on his face. At this point they were hovering just underneath the Coconut tree, Hiccup pulled at each Coconut individually and carefully, he'd heard that it really hurt then when landed on your head, even at a distance this short.

"Oh-kay, last one now" He said pulling at it and placing it with the others in his bag. "We can go back down now Prowl" Hiccup added, closing his bag and not even realizing that Prowl had gone all quiet and secretive. "Prowl?" He said again, wondering what was going on.

In that moment, Prowl had Hiccup right where he wanted him and that was when he made the choice not to go back down to the floor but instead to fly off with Hiccup still on his back, holding onto the sides of his neck for dear life.

"What are you doing, Prowl!" He screamed as they flew swiftly through the air, below he could hear Toothless crying out and attempting to keep up on the ground. But without flight he had no chance, within a matter of moments, he had lost Hiccup, again.

* * *

I'm soo sorry it's short, I want to make it last! You won't regret it guys :D And thank you soo much for the reviews, I really appreciate them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Again, sorry for the wait xD I'm afraid that college and my social life are taking up all my time!

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he was being carried away by the dragon he had named Prowl. He hadn't a clue what on earth was going on through the dragon's mind or even why he was acting so weirdly around him altogether.

He turned a little, noticing Toothless appearing between the gaps in the trees, running his heart out to keep up but it wasn't long before he disappeared completely beneath the vast amounts of nature. At such a fast speed, Hiccup couldn't keep still or control himself, he even found himself slipping off Prowl's back a couple of times since Prowl didn't have a saddle. But as Hiccup thought more about his buddy he couldn't help but realize how much he must have made Toothless jealous, he knew how much his dragon was over-protective of him and he had treated Prowl like a new best friend, almost replacing Toothless… that would have made him upset on so many levels.

He looked down at the tree's noticing he wasn't that far from the tree tops and attempting a jump maybe possible, although he could end up breaking his prosthetic leg or even worse like his other leg. So for his own safety he looked away and he stayed put on Prowl's back, easily allowing the dragon to take him wherever, even if he was going to be eaten or something ridiculous like that, he just had to count on Toothless to save him.

On the ground below, Toothless was doing his best to catch up, but he had no initial idea where they were exactly in the sky, Prowl was not only much faster but he could also fly and pretty well so Toothless knew he wasn't going to be able to catch up anytime soon. But as long as he could smell his rider then he knew that would be enough to find him and bring him back.

He wasn't planning on giving up so easily, not now or ever. He relied so heavily on Hiccup now that separation was almost like cutting the two in half. It was unbearable and even painful, they weren't just a team, they were friends, very close ones at that. They had both previously saved, stuck up and protected each other and how Toothless had just carelessly let this other Night Fury get close to his rider was the worst mistake he had made in a long time and something he was going to regret if anything bad happened to Hiccup while he wasn't around.

Whilst lost in his thoughts and his extreme ultimatum to keep up with Prowl part of Hiccup's saddle became entangled in the stronger branches that grew outwards into the path Toothless was creating as he moved destructively through the forest.

He flew backwards and rolled over a couple of times, luckily without damaging the saddle too much but effectively hurting himself to a point where he needed to rest for a moment.

Toothless looked up at the sky and roared his heart out, letting Prowl know that he wasn't giving up yet and that when Toothless would finally catch up, Prowl was going to meet his end. The roar echoed throughout the forest, even throughout most of the island, Prowl was among many few of the other creatures to catch wind of it and in his own way smirked knowing that he had won for now and that no mere threat from a dragon that couldn't fly, in other words "grounded" wasn't going to stop him from keeping Hiccup all to himself. He was already planning to leave the island and go far away and Toothless would be stranded for the remainder of his life, unable to see Hiccup ever again. As not many humans _like_ Hiccup existed anymore nor did any ever come to Prowl's home island, he wasn't going to let this one slip so easily, certainly not to a weak dragon like Toothless who didn't deserve to have Hiccup as a rider, they certainly didn't seem right for each other through Prowl's eyes.

He circled around the mountain which was nestled on the edge of the island, however it wasn't anything too over the top, they were small stretches but clearly mountainous. Eventually he landed easily on a small patch of rock that had been flattened over time; in front of them lay an entrance to a cave, or even a tunnel of some kind. Knowing that Hiccup had no other way of escaping, Prowl walked inside it first, without forcing or tempting Hiccup to follow, eventually he knew the cold and harsher weather up on the mountain would get to him if he stayed outside for too long so he would have no other choice but to follow Prowl inside.

Hiccup watched as Prowl walked inside the cave and slowly begun to disappear into the darkness. Hiccup sat down on the solid rock outside and looked out to the island, waiting for Toothless to rescue him, knowing that he would.

He wondered for a moment if Toothless even knew where he was, he had heard the weird howling before which he did recognize to be Toothless's but since then he hadn't seen his buddy, so indeed he couldn't help but worry about him and as he sat looking down towards the forests on the island he wondered that maybe if he yelled out for Toothless then maybe it would help give him an idea on his whereabouts, but he'd need to make it quick because he had a feeling Prowl would be out in no time at all to try and stop him.

"Toothless!" He cried and paused for a moment "Toothless!" He cried again at the near top of his voice, listening to it echo throughout the mountains and forests. As Hiccup had expected Prowl was out in seconds, grabbing onto the back of his shirt with his teeth and dragging him inside the cave. "Toothless!" Hiccup continued to cry out since Prowl didn't gag him or anything like that, nor did he even try and stop him, he knew Toothless wouldn't be able to reach the top of the mountain, it was certainly impossible if you couldn't fly.

Inside the cave, Prowl had already created a fire and a large pile of fish was left rotting in the corner of the cave, Prowl had most likely been the one who had collected all of that fish and stored it here for the time when he would return to this cave.

Prowl walked over to the rotting pile and started to gobble down the food quite messily, almost making Hiccup vomit in his mouth. He sat down next the fire and begun to warm up while constantly watching Prowl as well as the entrance to the cave…

Back down in the dense forest, Toothless was now up on his feet after hearing his name being called at least twice, the third time sounded a lot quieter than the first two cries and he knew that during the second and third something had happened to Hiccup.

He started running again towards the mountains, he could see them very clearly through the more open gaps in the tree tops, lucky for him they were directly ahead, the only problem would be getting up there, since he couldn't fly for very long and his grip wasn't very good, this was going to be a major problem and he didn't have long before the sun would set and night time would be upon them.

As quickly as he could he gained more speed and even started jumping parts of the way there to cover more ground, this even helped him fly for short amounts of time and each time he got closer and closer to the mountain. Even then in such a bad moment he felt extremely happy knowing that Hiccup would now see that there is something wrong with Prowl and that he isn't the typical Night Fury. Since Night Fury's are the only dragons yet to show themselves more to the humans and become friendlier with them, Toothless and obviously Prowl were the only exceptions so far.

As Toothless came to a sudden halt at the bottom of the mountain he looked up and saw the treacherous climb he now had, it would take him hours to climb up there and even at a fast enough speed by the time he would reach the top it would definitely be night fall, the sun was already beginning to set.

But his resolve was strong and he wasn't going to let Prowl take his rider so easily like that and he had already planned to scratch his face off when he would finally meet with him again. So whilst the sun still shone, he made a start on climbing up but at a very slow pace.

His claws did their best at latching onto the soft rock beneath them, climbing at a near vertical angle was extremely crazy and stupid and for a dragon to do such a thing was very unheard of. So as he climbed, almost frantically but strong he sooner started to get the hang of it and was almost half way to the top, by this time though the sun was already past the horizon and only a few dashes of light escaped. Of course, night time was no problem for night fury's or any other dragons, but for humans? Toothless didn't even want to think about what Prowl may try and do to Hiccup whilst in his time of weakness.

By thinking of this it made him work much harder at getting up the mountain, but he constantly kept watch out for other dragons or even Prowl who may have noticed him coming up the steep mountain at a near quick enough pace.

He stopped suddenly when he heard loud cries coming from another dragon further above him on the mountain. By the sound of it he made it out to be another night fury in some form of distress and anger. Toothless knew immediately and recognized the foul scream to be Prowl's as only he could make such a pathetic cry, even though he had not heard it as such before it was very apparent that Prowl would be likely to make that kind of noise.

He moved on further up the mountain, quickening his pace and latching onto the rocks better, helping him get up to the top as quick as he originally wanted to.

He climbed over the edge and came to rest on a flattened piece of the mountain, ahead of him lay a cave with a bright aluminous orange colour radiating through the tunnel. He turned his head back and looked towards the sky, noticing that the sun had now fully set.

Another foul scream came from the cave which brought Toothless back to his original intention. He noticed along the inside of the cave were the shadows of a dragon and a small human. So without wasting anymore time, Toothless ran inside the cave, knowing Prowl wouldn't get away with stealing his Hiccup this time.

Once inside, he stopped suddenly when he noticed that Prowl was blocking further entrance into the cave, but funnily enough not for him. Hiccup was only just on the other side of Prowl, tying to escape and get past him, which resulted in Prowl's foul-mouthed screaming before as he did again to stop Hiccup from leaving.

Luckily, Hiccup was the first to notice Toothless behind the other night fury, and as stupid as he was… he smiled which made it a dead big give away to Prowl that something was up.

Without warning or before Prowl could turn around and check out what Hiccup was now staring at, Toothless jumped at Prowl, latching onto his neck with his teeth as Prowl desperately swung him around in circles, scratching at his face and trying his hardest to get him off but Toothless wasn't going to let go that easily.

As Toothless swung his paw up towards Prowl's face, Prowl was able to latch onto his arm this time and dug deep in with his teeth which in turn made Toothless let go of his neck and pull his arm out from the grip of Prowl's jaws.

Toothless backed up towards the back wall, with Hiccup behind him. He growled ferociously and almost possessively over Hiccup. But Prowl wasn't going to give up either, he still had the advantage of flying but it still wouldn't be easy to do that in such a small cave.

Prowl came running at them this time, Toothless held his ground in front of Hiccup and waited for Prowl to strike. During this time though, Hiccup had moved away slightly so that he wouldn't get injured further, this was something he really didn't want to get involved with and thought that it would be best to let the dragons handle it. Even if he did want to get involved, he'd only just get hurt, or stolen by Prowl and even if he didn't what could he do against a dragon?

Which then brought him to his conclusion and idea, his face popped up with surprise and excitement but it certainly wasn't the time to be acting so happily whilst his best friend fought it out with his thought to be best friend. But still, the fact that the idea would definitely work was too much to bear and suddenly he felt it to be a good idea to run over and try it.

So when both the dragons came to a sudden halt, panting and starting at each other with glares of death, Hiccup ran over with the time he had and begun to scratch away at the back of Prowl's neck, scratching and scratching and Prowl really seemed to enjoy it. And within moments he was down on the floor, seeming very pleased and satisfied, almost too numb to move.

Toothless stared at him with a surprised kind of face but didn't once let his guard down. Whilst Prowl was in his own little world, Hiccup found the time to run over to his best buddy and hug him tightly "Sorry about all this" He said softly into Toothless's face. But Toothless didn't think anything other than happy thoughts, all his hard work and effort had paid off and he was finally able to see his best friend again. "Let's get out of here shall we" Hiccup then removed himself from hugging Toothless's face and walked around side him to get to the saddle, noticing a few things had come undone which he didn't see happen during the battle, so he thought that it must have happened when Toothless was running after them before. "Jeez Toothless, you could at least go a bit easier on the saddle!" He joked, trying to get the mood back to normal. Toothless had his paw pressed against Prowl's head, keeping him locked down on the floor.

When Hiccup had finished preparing the saddle, fixing any broken ropes and strangely enough removing a few twigs, he was ready to go. "I suppose we should probably just go home now…" He said seeming extremely saddened by the fact that he was hoping this trip would have gone far much better; it had literally been a nightmare for the both of them. Of course, they had another day left in their trip but with Prowl still alive and kicking there was no point, they'd be followed, harassed and probably even attacked it they tried to stay on the island for another night and Toothless didn't seem up to the fact that he would have to spend another night watching over Hiccup while he slept.

When Hiccup was ready, Toothless lifted up his paw and shoved Prowl against the wall, after which he ran straight towards the exit of the cave and took off once he was outside, soaring high above the treetops and onto home.

But as Hiccup looked back, he had a feeling this wasn't over yet.

* * *

Oh my goddd! XD Sorry guys, I can't help but add a cliffy at the end, hopefully if its doing its job right then it's keeping you guys on the edge of your seats and begging for more… that kinda sounded wrong :S

Anyway, reviews?


End file.
